Story Of Evil
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Once upon A time, there once was a boy name, Mathew, and he lived with his servant, Alfred. This is a drabble.*Hiatus*


_**You are the prince,**_

_**and I'm the servant, **_

_**We are two pitiful twins, **_

_**Separate by our fate,**_

_**For the sake of protecting you, **_

_**I will become evil just for you**_

_**When we were born into the world carrying others expectations**_

_**and bless by the sound of the church bells,**_

"My majesty,it's twins. Both boys."

The queen gave a weak smile, while she took one twin and the king took the other. The king said,

"This is marvelous! I have two boys to inherited my throne!"

The queen smile, she held the boy with a funny curl sticking out,

"Let's name him, Matthew"

The king held a boy with a nantucket he smiled and looked at the other,

"Let's name this one Alfred"

"Do you here that?"

"Yes it's the church bells, of course, our little princes are blessed by them!"

_**By the adults' own convenient arrangement**_

_**Our future was then separate into two,**_

"ALFRED!DON'T GO!ALFRED"

"MATTHEW!MATT!HELP!"

There stood a boy crying on a field of grass.

_**Even if the entire world**_

_**Should become your enemy**_

_**I will always be there to protect you**_

_**So you just be yourself and smile**_

In the castle, stood the prince. In front of him was a boy with a nantucket.

"A-a-al-f-red ?"

The boy bowed and nodded. The prince ran to his brother and hugged him,they both collided.

_**You are the king and I'm the servant**_

_**We are a pair of twins separated by our fate**_

_**For the sake of protecting you**_

_**I will become evil for you**_

_**When I went out to our neighbor nation**_

_**My hat flew and landed to a boy blond**_

_**Due to his kindness and tender smile**_

_**I fell in love at first sight **_

Wow this is such a nice nation' Alfred thought. A small gust of wind came and pushed his hat by two men. One had green eyes,short hair and big eyebrows, the other had medium length hair, and was wearing a cape. The one with green eyes picked up the hat and came across Alfred and he smiled,

"Is this your hat? My name is Arthur Kirkland nice to meet you."

"Yes, thank you very much. I'm Alfred nice to meet you too."

He grabbed his hat.

'"You're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm from the nation over their." He pointed to a direction.

"Well bye, be safe."

_**However if the king wishes **_

_**for the boy to erased from the world**_

Alfred walked into the prince's room to see him sitting and crying on the chair.

"What's wrong?"

"That boy, the one with the eyebrows. He took away Francis away from me."

_**I shall answer that wish**_

_**But why my tears wont stop falling ? **_

"Oh hello Alfred is their something you need?"

"Yes..."

Alfred grabbed a knife and stabbed Arthur,

"I'm sorry..."

His voice cracked.

_**You are the prince and I'm your servant**_

_**We are twins separated by our fate**_

_**"Today's snack will be brioche"**_

_**You laugh and smile an innocent smile**_

France was waiting for Arthur to show up, he never did. So he decided to look for him. He found him dead, blood everywhere. He gave him a funereal. Next, to him was Ivan.

"The prince killed him Da?"

"He probably did, by his orders."

"We can't let this happen any more we need a revolt!"

He nodded.

_**This kingdom will end very soon**_

_**At the hands of the enraged people**_

_**If this is what call they retribution**_

_**Then let me to defy it**_

"Hello Matthew."

"Oh, hi Alfred"

Alfred came closer and gave his brother a hug and whispered,

"_**Here, I'll lend you my clothes,**_

_**Wear them and immediately start escaping,**_

_**Don't worry we are twins after all,**_

_**They will never tell the difference, **_"

Matthew was wearing Alfred's servant clothes, pounding on the door. Hoping his brother will escape with him. Till' he heard a noise left very scared. The door was knocked opened by Ivan. There Ivan was with his metal pipe against, the so-called, 'prince'. There the 'prince' smiling as if he didn't do anything wrong.

_**You're the fugitive and I'm the king **_

_**We are a pair of sad twins separated by our fate**_

_**If they must call you evil .**_

_**Therefore I am too for we share the same blood**_

_**Once upon a time **_

_**there was a mad and savage kingdom**_

_**and at the top reigning **_

_**was my very cute brother**_

All the news in the kingdom was about Prince Matthew, going to get beheaded. They also knew that the servant, a boy named Alfred, also escaped.

This kingdom will not reign no more of the prince.

_**Even if the entire world Finally the time has come**_

_**Should become your enemy as the bells sound signals the end**_

_**I will always be there to protect you Not even bothering to look at the crowd**_

_**So you just be happy somewhere else You utter my favorite phrase**_

It was time. The beheading of the prince was going to happen. There stood the prince very independent-like not scared. he keeled There stood someone pushing everyone out of the crowd, his brother. Having a cloak covering him. The 'prince' said,

"Just be happy somewhere else...oh, ...I told you, I'm the hero,"

_SLICE_!

There stood a boy crying. He walked away and heard something,it was bells. Not any kind of bells, the same bells that were there when he and his brother got bless by.

_**You are the prince, and I'm the servant of evil**_

_**Sorrowful twins, separated by our fate**_

_**If it means that I can protect you **_

_**I will even become evil just for you**_

_**If I were to be reborn again **_

_**Then let's play together one more time~**_

* * *

**I don't own this, I wrote this so...yeah.**


End file.
